


Behind DEO Doors

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Office Sex, Sex, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Kara now understands the allure of work place sex, now all she has to do is convince Alex to have a quickie at the DEO and find an empty closet. Easier said than done.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Mornings have always been Kara’s favorite part of the day. She’s just a morning person, much to Alex’s chagrin when they were teenagers. Ever since Alex started her DEO training, she’d been used to waking up at the crack of dawn to begin her training. It’s been ingrained ever since, still Kara has her beat. She can feel the sun tip over back to their side of the earth, just peeking over the horizon.

Kara’s lips curl into a smile. The start of a brand new day.

Mornings now mean something very different. Mornings now mean waking up to Alex next to her. Mornings now mean cuddling until they have to wake up. Mornings now have kisses despite Alex’s protest about her morning breath, Kara never minds.

But this morning, Kara’s got bigger plans.

She takes the time to gaze appreciatively at Alex’s sleeping face. This time, instead of snuggling deeper into Alex’s neck to prolong the last vestiges of sleep, Kara leaves small kisses along Alex’s neck and shoulder. Alex stirs, groaning lightly at being woken.

“M’sleeping,” Alex says. Still, she tilts her head, letting Kara do as she pleases with more room.

“Alex,” Kara whispers into her ear. She’s caressing the small of Alex’s back, her fingertips sliding under Alex’s shirt. She gently bites into Alex’s shoulder, feeling Alex arch against her. “Alex…I want…”

Alex hums, body sleepy and pliant.

Kara swallows thickly. “Can I…?” She plays with the waistband of Alex’s boxers, making sure Alex knows what she wants. “Please?”

Alex nods, shifting closer. “Yea,” she mumbles. “Yea, okay.”

Kara happily kisses down Alex’s neck and disappears into the covers. It’s warm and smells pleasantly of their natural body scents and the lingering remnants of sleep. Kara’s mouth waters. She rucks up Alex’s shirt, kissing and tasting Alex’s skin, paying close attention to those spots that makes Alex’s body twitch.

Alex’s body is ready faster than her mind is. Kara mouths over Alex’s breasts, not stopping until Alex winds her fingers through Kara’s hair. She doesn’t stray any further than Alex’s belly button until Alex pushes at her head. Kara doesn’t need her super senses to smell how much Alex wants this.

She breathes in deep, Alex’s scent trapped in the cocoon of blankets. Alex tugs her hair sharply.

“Kara,” Alex moans. “Stop teasing.”

As much as Kara would love to dedicate the entire morning, no the entire day to making love to Alex, time is of the essence. She’s got maybe another a little under an hour before they really need to get out of bed and she’s determined to give Alex at least two orgasms. Still, a bit of teasing is in order. She presses the heel of her hand between Alex’s legs right on top of the boxers. Best idea ever.

Alex’s hips snap forward. Kara lets Alex hump against her. She can’t help the low whine building in her throat at Alex’s stiff clit rubbing on her hand.

No time like the present. Kara tugs off Alex’s boxers and eagerly buries her mouth between Alex’s legs. She’s got a voracious appetite, the definition of breakfast in bed has certainly taken a new meaning after the first time Kara goes down on Alex. She’d even forego a sticky bun for this. The taste of Alex on her tongue, the way Alex’s thighs clench against her head. Only someone more than human could withstand the pressure of Alex’s pleasure, well, maybe it’s just Kara who can pull those out.

It’s those very telltale signs that Alex is ready to cum. Kara’s ready. She yanks Alex closer and buries her tongue inside Alex.

Except breakfast in bed gets interrupted by Alex’s damn phone.

“Shit…” Alex tugs on Kara’s hair, this time in annoyance. “Kara…I have to…shit!”

Kara hates being interrupted in the middle of a meal, especially this one. She eats Alex out with even more gusto, challenging whoever is calling Alex. She grins when Alex stops trying to pull her off and instead pulls her deeper.

It rings again.

Alex tries to twist her hips away. Kara groans unhappily.

“Danvers,” Alex answers her phone.

Kara’s half paying attention to Alex talking, the other half determined to get Alex off.

“I’ll be right there,” Alex says, her tone so professional that Kara’s a bit offended. How dare Alex maintain such composure when Kara’s doing filthy things to her?

Alex whips the covers off and Kara blinks at the sunlight assaulting her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Alex pushes Kara away by her forehead and scoots backwards.

Kara whimpers, reaching out for Alex only for her hands to be batted away.

“Emergency.” Alex rolls out of bed, getting dressed in record time.

Kara snaps to attention. “What emergency?”

“No Supergirl needed, lab emergency.” Alex tugs on her leather jacket and gives Kara an apologetic smile. “Love you.” Alex gives Kara a chaste kiss and hurries away before Kara can throw her back on the bed.

“Love you too…”

Kara pouts once the door slams shut. She flicks her tongue out in the air as if Alex were still under her. Kara face plants on the bed. She licks at her teeth and lips, tasting the remnants of Alex.

Mornings suck without Alex.

\--

Kara paces through the DEO with anxious energy. She smiles politely at the agents greeting her but doesn’t stop for any unnecessary chit chat. Not today, not after she’d been thoroughly distracted all morning. She needs to burn this excess energy off before going back to Catco and working on that alien rights article Snapper handed her.

Her determined steps falter at a familiar yet unfamiliar face at the city DEO base.

“Lucy?” Kara’s face splits into a real grin as she swoops in and hugs Lucy tight. “What’re you doing here? Did something happen?”

Lucy bounces back on her heels after tiptoeing to reach around Kara’s neck.

“Nah, just dropping off some things.” Lucy smirks. “Bruce misses you.”

“How is he?” Kara bounces excitedly. “He didn’t bite you did he? Are his teeth okay? Alex told me they’d be okay.”

“Don’t worry, Bruce is hanging out with his friends and not biting anyone since no one’s disturbing their nests anymore.”

“Okay that was one time and they were so cute!”

“Bats are rats with wing,” Lucy says with a small shiver.

“Director Lane.”

Maggie stalks up to them, cocking her hip to the side and giving Lucy a stern look.

“Detective Sawyer,” Lucy coldly greets. She raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms over her chest, looking ever the Director of the DEO.

Kara’s eyes jump back and forth between them, noting the chilly atmosphere.

“Hey Maggie,” Kara says, attempting to diffuse the situation. “What’re you doing here?”

“Yes Detective Sawyer, what are you doing here?”

“And what’re you doing here Director Lane? Thought you managed the desert base.”

Lucy narrows her eyes. “That’s classified.”

Kara steps back. Nope. She’s not dealing with whatever is going on between them, not when she has something far more important to do, that thing being Alex.

First off though, she must acquire the space necessary. Kara swings by the storage area and X-ray visions the rooms, there, perfect, nice and roomy and comfy.

“Hey Kara,” Mon-El greets, coming up the opposite end of the hallway. He leans against the door to her chosen storage closet and grins boyishly. “What’re you—“

“Dibs!” Kara points to the door.

Mon-El raises his eyebrows. “You can’t call that when you’re not going to use it.”

“Nope, find your own closet, I call dibs.”

Mon-El squares his shoulders, ready to argue his point but one look at Kara’s frowny face and he sighs dramatically. “Fine, just this once Zor-El.”

She nearly squeals into her hands when he leaves. Now all she needs to do is find Alex, convince her to take some time off whatever she’s doing and then come here. Easy peasy.

Kara nearly floats all the way to Alex’s lab, her cape fluttering with her super speed. She licks her lips, watching Alex in her element, hunched over a microscope and taking notes. She sneaks right behind Alex and lays her hands over Alex’s tense shoulders.

“What the—“ Alex jolts up and grabs ahold of Kara’s index finger, bending it back as far as it can go.

“Ow ow,” Kara says, though she barely feels the pain.

“Kara!” Alex lets go. “That so did not hurt.”

“It was the surprise!” Kara pouts and waggles her fingers. Still intact and ready to go.

“Sorry.” Alex takes Kara’s barely injured hand and kisses the back of it.

Kara sneakily leans forward and presses a chaste but urgent kiss against Alex’s lips. “Hey,” she says in a low voice.

“Hi there.”

“Lab emergency fixed?”

“Yea…” Alex shakes her head and steps out of Kara’s embrace. “Yea, it was dealt with.”

“Okay good good.” Kara coughs into her fist. She’ll need to convince Alex now. “So…are you free?”

“Right now?”

“Uh huh.”

“Kind of in the middle of work.”

“But you can take a break right?” Kara’s lips form into a pout, taking full advantage of Alex’s weak spot.

Alex glances over at her unfinished work before she ultimately caves. “Right yes, so, did you want to get food or something?”

Kara grabs Alex’s arm and pulls her down to the storage area.

“Kara what’s the rush?” Alex jogs just to keep up with Kara’s pace.

“No rush.” If Kara had her way she’d have carried Alex all the way there, but Alex would not have taken that well and she needs Alex to be agreeable.

“Why are we in the storage units?” Alex asks. Realization dawns on her face. “Oh my god, you took me here for work sex?”

“What? Psh. No. Not work sex. That’s…that’s so not it.” Kara shuffles uneasily, looking for any signs that Alex may not be into it. All she receives is an amused smirk. “Okay fine maybe? It was so not fair we got interrupted and I’d been antsy all morning and I’ve been thinking about it and you and how close you were to—“

“Okay!” Alex rushes over and clamps a hand firmly over Kara’s mouth. She glances around the empty hallway, no one in sight. Alex presses Kara against the wall and removes her hand. “How would you feel if I told you I’d been thinking about it too?” Alex shifts a thigh between Kara’s legs.

Kara’s breath catches in her throat; she could only make unintelligible agreeable sounds.

“Good.” Alex steps back despite Kara’s whine. “Now what did you have in mind?”

Kara points to the room she’d staked out and Alex pulls her there. She tries the door but it’s locked. They hear a distinct thump muffled through there.

“Oh come on!” Kara bangs on the door. “I called dibs!” Kara twists open the door knob and shoves the door open, prepared to rip a new one into Mon-El. Except it’s not them in the closet.

“W-what?” Kara’s jaw nearly unhinges.

Never has Kara ever seen Lucy Lane so disheveled, yet somehow Lucy still looks ever the authority figure with her face blazing in righteous anger, even though Maggie’s got a hand down her pants.

“Supergirl. Agent Danvers,” Lucy says.

“Director Lane, Maggie,” Alex says back. She chews on her lower lip, desperately trying not to laugh.

“Oh god.” Maggie’s head drops against Lucy’s shoulder.

Alex nudges Kara’s ribs. “We should—“

“Oh Rao!” Kara slaps a hand over her eyes. “I am _so sorry!_ ” She knocks the door closed. It swings back open, the door falling off its hinges. Kara squeaks and grabs the door, fitting it right into the frame. It’s secure, for now.

Kara hugs Alex tight and flies them away, straight into the training room. She breathes out in relief, so glad to have put distance between that ordeal. She can have time to process –

“Kara!”

 She hears manly squeals behind her and groans.

“What are you doing here?” Mon-El shouts. “This is my dibs!”

Alex slaps a hand over her face and shudders.

“Oh Rao,” Kara mumbles, refusing to look at the half-naked Mon-El and Winn desperately trying to put their pants back on. “Why does this keep happening?”

“Kara get us out of here!”

Kara hugs Alex close once more and speeds them across the DEO, to Alex’s lab. No one should be having sex in there right? There’s too many windows.

“Yea okay that was…” Alex wrings her hands and chuckles. “Yea okay, that cemented how gay I really am. I do not want to see penis ever again.”

Kara pouts. “Mood ruined?”

“Most definitely.”

Kara sighs dramatically and hangs her head. Everyone is having work sex but her.

“You know I have an office right?” Alex says, getting back to work.

“Wait…what?”

“A private office, I don’t usually use it but I store most of my stuff there.” Alex goes back to her microscope again and jots down notes on her tablet.

Kara blinks. “A … private office?”

Her mind wanders. A private office. No interruptions. No dibs needed.

“Yea, sometimes I nap there.”

“A…couch?”

Alex hums.

Kara swallows. So, there’s a desk, a couch and privacy. Her blood heats up again. Kara licks her lips.

It’s time to put the moves on Alex again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _“Kara!”_ Alex’s hips roll against the edge of her table.

They don’t have much time and Kara’s determined to wrangle a few orgasms out of Alex before she’s called back into the lab. Kara mumbles against the skin of Alex’s neck and braces her hands on top of Alex’s sturdy table top. Finally, Kara’s getting to have some fun in Alex’s very private office.

She steps closer, pushing apart Alex’s thighs that are threatening to snap shut with each jerk of her wrist. Kara digs just a bit deeper, mouthing against Alex’s neck when Alex’s muscles _clench_ just that much tighter around her fingers.

“Harder,” Alex hisses. She latches her teeth on Kara’s shoulder. It’ll be the only thing keeping Alex from screaming.

Holding Alex’s entire weight on one hand, Kara encourages Alex to grind. She feels the small flutters inside Alex, ready to cum in just a few more thrusts.

The discarded walkie talkie blares to life.

“Agent Danvers? Anyone have eyes on Agent Danvers?”

Kara glares at the walkie on the table where they discarded the tactical belt. Her vision glows red. Now is not the time to interrupt her.

“Code 12-39 Agent Danvers. Requesting immediate attention.”

Alex pushes against Kara’s shoulders and edges away from Kara’s insistent hand.

“Kara…Kara stop.”

“Nooooo…” Kara whines and scissors faster inside Alex.

“ _God_ ,” Alex groans and holds Kara’s wrist and pulls herself off Kara’s fingers.

Kara whines again, her wet fingers wiggling in the cold air.

“I have to go.” Alex yanks her pants back on and just manages to put on her tactical belt before she stumbles out of her office.

Falling heavily into Alex’s ergonomic chair, Kara sucks her fingers. It’s a poor substitute for tasting Alex straight at the source but she licks as much of it off as she can.

\--

 “I want to eat you out,” Kara says, flipping the lock on Alex’s door. She stalks over to Alex who’s barely glanced up from her reports.

“Uhh…you mean lunch?” Alex scribbles a few notes and looks up with a smile.

“No.” Kara pushes Alex’s chair back and kneels in front of her.

“Oh!” Alex braces her hands on the arm of the chair.

Kara quickly unbuckles Alex’s tactical belt and makes sure to softly place her gun on the table behind her. Last time she threw the gun to the ground and it went off. Instead of explaining to J’onn why there’s a hole in Alex’s ceiling, Alex made Kara dig the bullet out and fill it in with putty. There is no time for any office repairs, not when Alex lifts herself off the chair so Kara could pull her pants down.

She has to be fast. No more interruptions, no more distractions.

Kara doesn’t bother with foreplay. Her mouth finds Alex already wet. She doesn’t get to taste and tease Alex as much as she wants to. The desperate yank on her scalp tells Kara that Alex doesn’t mind so much. Alex pulls Kara’s head closer and shoves her hips forward. Alex’s thighs close in around her ears and Kara can hear the blood rushing in her veins. She feels the tiny twitches under her tongue. Kara smirks.

Finally, she’s going to make Alex cum.

Kara’s ego soars when Alex bites her forearm to keep quiet and her body can’t stop shuddering. Kara holds Alex’s hips and lets Alex ride her tongue.

“What…what was that for?” Alex asks, panting and holding Kara’s face.

Kara grins, licking her lips. “Do I need a reason?”

She gets tugged into an open mouth kiss.

Kara’s back hits the desk, Alex pouncing on her and shoving all the papers off to the side. Kara bites her lip. Alex is making a mess for her.

“Jesus Kara.” Alex’s hand drifts under her skirt, finding Kara already soaked.

Kara shifts her knees further apart, flipping up her skirt so Alex has the visual confirmation  - Kara neglected to put on the bottom half of her suit.

Alex growls. “You went commando in a skirt?”

“Nobody saw.” Kara nervously chews on her lip, watching Alex’s stern eyes lighten playfully.

“Only for me huh?”

“Always.” Kara wiggles her hips against Alex’s hand, putting on her best cute face.

Alex does a customary roll of her eyes and follows the movement until she’s kneeling in front of Kara. She nudges the back of Kara’s thighs, telling Kara to get up on the desk. Alex’s tongue works fast at the first taste, she too knows it’s only a matter of time until some emergency happens.

Kara tangles her fingers into Alex’s hair, pushing Alex closer. The visual is more than enough to make her burn. She whimpers as Alex looks right into her eyes. Feeling Alex smirk against her, Kara’s eyes roll up to the back of her head when Alex _sucks_.

Her hips float up, leaving a trace of wetness on the table. Kara hugs herself tight and locks her knees away from Alex. Her eyes stare unseeing at the bland ceiling, choking back all her words as she comes.

Kara’s ass hits the table with a thump after she comes down literally from her orgasm.

“Damn…” Kara pants and chuckles.

Alex hums, kissing and licking the wetness off Kara’s inner thigh.

“Good?” Alex wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and crawls up to Kara, leaving a wet kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Better than you imagined it?”

Kara winds her arms around Alex and snuggles into her neck, taking in the moment of finally being able to have sex with Alex at work.

“Well I’ve imagined it a lot of different ways Agent Danvers.” Kara runs the tip of her nose against Alex’s jaw line.

“Lots of fantasies?”

“Tons.”

Alex chuckles. “Any of them at Catco?”

Kara’s breath hitches. She’d never thought of that one, why hadn’t she thought of that one? Kara’s mind goes into overdrive. By the time her mind conjures up three different locations for a quickie, the storage room, her own office and the copy room, Alex pulls out of her arms and fixes her clothes.

“Here.” Alex opens a drawer and tosses the remaining piece of Kara’s suit on her stomach. “Don’t want to flash anyone flying now do you?”

“I don’t know, feeling the wind down there might—“

Alex slaps a hand over Kara’s mouth. “No way.”

Giggling, Kara kisses Alex’s hand and finishes putting on her suit.

At the command center, Alex’s rosy cheeks and overly bright smile are the only indication anything untoward has happened. No one makes a comment on Supergirl’s slightly frazzled hair.

“Hey J’onn,” Alex greets as he comes by. He doesn’t look them in the eye and Alex notices something over his head. “Hey isn’t that…” Alex blinks. “There isn’t another telepath like Gem is there?”

“No no,” J’onn says, rubbing his hand over his face. He adjusts the telepathy strip on his head. “It’s not that…don’t worry about it.”

Before Alex could question him further, J’onn stalks away and mumbles under his breath that only Kara can hear.

“ _Damn hormonal teenagers.”_

Kara’s face freezes, stunned.

“Oh boy…”

She can’t ever let Alex know.

Alex would never ever let her have sex near the DEO ever again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the smex.


End file.
